Solar Flare II
Solar Flare II is a female superhero on Mighty Med. Summary Solar Flare has blonde hair and wears a black mask. Her arms, legs, and lower torso are a bright red. She has cuffs on her wrists which resemble lightning and wears a red corset. She has flames on her clothes. She is also very tall, standing above almost all the other characters. She was seen being treated by a doctor at Mighty Med. Solar Flare's mother is Solar Flare I. Biography In How the Mighty Med Have Fallen, she was one of the superheroes accompanying Titanio to help take down and capture The Annihilator and Skylar Storm. Personality As of now she has appeared in multiple episodes but has not yet had a speaking role. According to Oliver, she is a bit of a gossip. Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' She can manipulate, generate, and control fire. ** Pyrogenesis: She is able to generate fire from her hands. ** Pyroportation: She is able to teleport place to place ** Fire Balls: She is able to create a fire ball and throw it. ** Burnalegation: She is able to burn someone and they will faint for a little while due to fire induced oxygen deprivation. ** Calokinesis: Solar Flare can manipulate and generate heat. Trivia *She is one of the female superheroes at Mighty Med. * She is one of the only few recurring superheroes not turned evil by the Annihilator. *She helped Skylar prank Kaz and Oliver. *She made kettle corn in Lockdown. *Its revealed in "Atomic Blast From the Past" she isn't the first Solar Flare, there was another one in the 1950's who passed the torch down *Solar Flare may be a parody of the Marvel character Pyro, '''or the '''Human Torch. **She might also be a vague parody of Firebrand, a female Superhero with pyrogenesis. *She has a large cut out in the Domain. *Oliver said that she's kind of a gossip but hasn't had any lines in the show. *She might have a crush on Gus or Oliver it was sort of a competition. *She only dates superheroes, but all the superheroes who used to date her were burned. *She hates it when people comment on her looks. *Given that her powers are obtained through hereditary parentage, it is possible in the world of Mighty Med that superpowers can be passed down to their offspring. *Solar Flare once battled a supervillian on the surface of the sun, indicating that she has both high heat resistance and possibly the ability to breathe in vaccum. Appearances Season 1 *Saving the People Who Save People *Pranks for Nothing *Evil Gus *So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick *Lockdown *The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy *Atomic Blast From the Past *Growing Pains *Fantasy League of Superheroes *Copy Kaz *Two Writers Make a Wrong *There's a Storm Coming Season 2 *How the Mighty Med Have Fallen *Lair, Lair * Storm's End * Future Tense * Stop Bugging Me * The Key to Being a Hero * New Kids Are the Docs * Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med * The Dirt on Kaz & Skylar * The Mother of All Villains Category:Superhero Category:Female Characters Category:Female Superhero Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Recurring Character Category:Minor Character Category:Character Category:Non-talking character